


Strangers

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [19]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anesthesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Debauchery, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Filthy, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Aoi is living his own life until Kouyou Takashima, his supposed landlord, comes into his life with a bang. (Literally, they fuck when they first meet.)But at the end, he is a stranger, and sometimes the rules you learn about not dealing with strangers should have been more obvious.Lost, hurt, and in a strange man's clutches, he desperately keeps himself alive. And if anything can be trusted about Kouyou, then he is here for a reason. And that reason is to not die because of some Takashima family issues.Oh and he's apparently a gang member. Fuck him, right?(CROSS POSTED FROM WATTPAD AND COMPLETED HERE)





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk if anyone remembers this story, but it was originally on wattpad in '17 but I never finished it, so it will be here and the third part is being edited :v
> 
> The first two chapters are old, but the last one will be in my current style uwu

Aoi had been living in this complex for over a month now and rent was due tomorrow. His landlord had told him through mail that he would stop by every month to collect their agreed upon amount which was only about three hundred thousand yen. Which wasn't bad at all in his opinion because his... 'Occupation' paid really well. And this apartment wasn't too shabby either despite being so cheap. It was located in the more suburban area of south Tokyo. With all the double house complexes with either two story or conjoined buildings. His own apartment was in a two story and his land lord lived right above him, while he was in the basement level. They hadn't met yet and as far as he knew he had only recently returned from an overseas trip to Paris.

He doesn't even know what this person looked like, just that his last name was Takashima, it was a guy and he was pretty well off because he was a clothing model. And his mail address of course. For all he knew this guy could be super creepy and weird, or he could be sadistic and mean then yank up rent if he didn't like him. But he wouldn't know until their meeting tomorrow.

Or so he thought, because from his spot on the couch he kept in the living room, he could hear a knocking at his door up the stairs. Frowing he paused the movie he was watching and trudged slowly up the steps to answer the door. It was already eight at night, so who could possibly be visiting him?

"Who is it?" He called from behind the door.

"It's Takashima Kouyou," he hears a young male voice call to him. "I'm the land lord of this building."

Aoi tilted his head in confusion and undid his lock before opening his door. Indeed, there stood someone who... In his opinion was most definitely a model. This man had beautiful black hair swept to the side of his face and to his shoulders, warm but fierce amber eyes and full plump lips that could put a plastic surgeon out of business. On his thin body was a... White kimono..? And not a very covering one at that.

He was very confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Takashima-san," He says in wonder. "I thought we weren't going to meet until tomorrow?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and gives off a bright smile.

"Well I figured I may as well stop by and say hi to the stranger living below me," He says casually. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"O-oh uh of course," Aoi stuttered and stepped aside. "By all means, come in."

Kouyou walked inside and Aoi followed behind after closing the door securely. In the living room he waited for Kouyou to take a seat on the couch before offering to get him some tea or water. After Kouyou decided on water he fetched two water bottles before returning and handing one over.

"So, Shiroyama is it?" Kouyou began and looked around the space. "It seems as though you have already settled in pretty well, eh?"

"Yeah," Aoi agreed. "I really like it here, it's nice and peaceful and there's a very small amount of noise here. Much better than that noisy place I had near Takeshita Street."

Kouyou smiled briefly and Aoi felt his stomach do a nervous flip. What the hell was that all about...

"Ah yes, the teenage haven for free birds, trouble makers and artistic rebels," he laughs. "I remember the days of my youth and being able to wander free like a wild animal. But I guess things change with age and maturity."

Aoi nodded and tried to quell the odd fluttering in his chest the more he looked at this beautiful man. There was just something about him though... As much as he was attracted to him through some weird other worldly pull, every survival instinct inside him told him to keep his distance, that something felt a little... Erm, _off,_ about him. Well he was a stranger after all, and he had his common sense.

"Anyway, was there any other reason you wanted to come see me?"

Kouyou went a little quiet before taking a thoughtful sip of his water.

"Well... Actually I wanted to come settle a few things with you. Things you may or may not agree to. I'll understand completely if you refuse."

There it is again. Those same warning bells and whistles going off inside his mind and making him even more cautious than before. Something didn't feel right.

"What are you talking about?" He asked warily.

Kouyou suddenly stood up and pushed Aoi gently back against the sectioned couch they both had sat on and straddled him. Frozen in place Aoi felt his fear levels rise along with his male hormonal instincts. Here was a beautiful creature on top of him and his hands were itching to touch and to explore, but he guessed the fear outweighed the attraction by now. He couldn't move an inch.

The once meek and polite Kouyou had taken a complete personality 180 and was replaced by a more sinister and seductive one, his eyes hooded over with what looked like primal hunger and his body was fully pressing and arching against him. Aoi swallowed and gripped the couch.

"W-what the hell?!" He squeaked. "Get off of me!"

"What's the matter?" Kouyou purred and made a pouty face. "You don't like me, Shiroyama-san?"

"Like you?! I barely just met you, man! Are you psycho or something?!"

His anger was in vain because Kouyou trailed his hands along Aoi's chest in a teasing manner, a sly smirk plastered upon his lips. He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that Aoi did not trust him.

"Hmm I guess that's to be expected after all," he sighed softly. "But your body isn't telling the truth."

"What the hell?" Aoi dared to ask and ignored the suggestive wiggle of Kouyou's hips on his own. "What are you talking about?"

The man smiled at him and trailed a suspiciously long fingernail along his face.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it Aoi-san? You feel it; Fear, confusion. Anger. It's rising up inside of you and making you want to run away from me, as it would of course be wise to do... But at the same time you also feel lust. Want, desire, maybe even possessiveness. Your body is ignoring your mind and aches to touch me, feel me and dominate me... Don't you? You want me, Shiroyama Aoi. I can feel the desire through the fabric of your very being..."

Aoi flinched and tried to resist a moan as Kouyou rolled his hips none too subtle against him and rubbed their clothed lengths together. His breath was becoming ragged and Kouyou could tell he was getting excited. The man grabbed Aoi's hands and forced him to grab his ass, making him bite his lip.

"D-damn it!" Aoi hissed. "Get away from me you weirdo..!"

"Mm so what? So you can run away without hearing what I have to say first?" Kouyou asked. "My my, you wound me, honey... And I thought I could trust you with my offer."

Despite that he made the other's fingers continue to grope his behind, his fingers molding and caressing his flesh. And much to Aoi's chagrin he found himself becoming more aroused as he felt that voluptuous body in his hands even if it was forced.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Aoi growled. Kouyou hummed before leaning closer, only a breath's distance from Aoi. Their lips then met for a slow but deliberate kiss and Aoi couldn't deny that it was like kissing a goddess of some sorts. Kouyou delved his tongue into Aoi's mouth and toyed with his tongue before nibbling his lip playfully.

"It's simple; You give me what I want, and I won't charge you for living here. I am more than capable of paying for everything on my own so paying me would be useless."

Aoi frowned before asking the dreaded question.

"What is it you want?"

Kouyou grinned wide before fully pressing his entire body against Aoi, his mouth hovering just at his jaw and pressing his lips there.

"Give me everything. Let me take you, possess you, mind and body... And you may stay as long as you want." Slowly Kouyou slid down and pressed kisses to Aoi's throat to make him moan, and let his hands go to undo the buttons of Aoi's plain flannel shirt. He panted and gripped the couch tight, his knuckles getting pale. "The payments will be as I see fit... Maybe once or twice a week. I give you my body to please me and you won't have to do anything else... Of course I am not forcing you to do it... It's up to you."

"Ngh... And if I refuse?"

"Then you can just pay me," Kouyou said, his voice lower than normal. "I'll leave you alone and you can live your life without me. But I'll be incredibly disappointed to hear you say no..." He trailed off and licked a long line from Aoi's nipples down to his belly button then back up again. The other shuddered under such a seductive touch and he felt spikes of desire shoot through him, making his sex harden even more than before.

"I don't... Suppose you do this for all your tenants?" He gritted roughly. Kouyou laughs before straddling him again and undoing the obi at his waist.

"Oh silly," he giggles and carelessly let his kimono fall open, revealing his bared and naked body for Aoi to see. He must have planned this because he wasn't wearing underwear... "I look into all my tenants before we come to payment agreements. And so far they have all been dirty old men that I wanted nothing to do with... But you. You piqued my interest and I knew I had to snatch you up before anyone else could. What can I say I am a very shallow and prideful creature by nature."

"But... I..."

Aoi lost his words as once more he was caught in a slow, easygoing lip lock with Kouyou, their tongues and lips mingling almost obscenely. He was certain he had never felt such desire from only a kiss with anyone ever before this. Even so, the urge to push Kouyou away and get as far away as he could still nagged at the back of his skull, though not as strong as before. Now the pure lust he felt was becoming too much to handle, and his length was now at full attention in the confines of his jeans.

Unable to resist he grabbed the other's ass, taking lead of the kiss easily. Kouyou gave a pleased whine and gave full control to Aoi.

Here they stayed for a moment, kissing roughly and exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Before long Kouyou broke away to slide to the floor on his knees and undo Aoi's jeans. He figured he had permission by now, considering how sweaty and unresistant he had become, now leaning back to let him do as he pleased.

"Good to see you are at least considering it. Now for what I came here for..." He gasped excitedly as he helped pull Aoi's clothes off of him and saw exactly what his presence had caused. He was fucking huge..! The very sight of it made his mouth water. "Oh my God. So this is what you have been hiding from me, you naughty boy? Well, allow me to help myself then..."

"Ah Fuck!"Aoi hissed as his sex was quickly taken down Kouyou's throat, the other eagerly and whorishly deep throating him despite his size. The wet heat made Aoi shudder and moan quietly, breathing ragged and unevenly. Kouyou groaned around his flesh and stroked at his base as he bobbed his head in an even rhythm, his tongue teasing his head and the veiny underside. "Takashima... San..!"

Just as he was ready to come down Kouyou's throat he was released from his mouth, then grabbed at his base so Kouyou could give a few experimental licks from top to bottom and at the tip.

"Mmmmf, Just... Call me Kouyou," his landlord moaned in between licks and lapped the pre collecting along his tip. "It's sexier than calling me Takshima. Now I didn't come here to let you come down my throat even though I would love that a lot. So do you want to move to your room or not?"

Aoi panted and looked to his bedroom where he kept all his naughty things he kep there in case he ever snagged a boy friend for himself. There were condoms and lubricant in a safe box under his bedframe and he nodded hastily.

"Get up," he growled, now demanding to which the other complied so he could stand up. Leaving the movie forgotten, Kouyou allowed himself to be hastily pushed to the room and onto the bed where he was once more caught in a lip and tongue battle. Moaning softly he allowed Aoi to do whatever he wanted from now on, now whispering obscenities into his ear to rile him up.

"Take me nice and hard, baby," he panted and groaned feeling Aoi's hands exploring all over him and making him hot. "Show me how hard you want to fuck me."

Aoi wasted no time in reaching for his needed things underneath, uncaring that the warning bells were still lingering. By now his hormones were raging and uncontrollable, and he had to quell it in some way. Kouyou spread his legs nice and wide so Aoi could get a nice long look and smiled cattishly at the desire filled eyes glaring at him.

The lube bottle snapped open and Aoi proceeded to drizzle it all over Kouyou's body, making him sigh and gasp at the cold touch of the gel like substance. He spread it all over Kouyou's entrance with two fingers to warm it up before pushing them inside. He was surprisingly easy to enter with two fingers and that made him suspicious. Once more it seemed that Kouyou had prepared before hand.

The ebony haired male smirked at him and clenched around his fingers.

"You can tell can't you?" he whispers. "My entrance is already nice and loose for you to put your big thing into. Hurry up and do it Aoi... I need you to fuck me, and don't you dare put a condom on."

Aoi swallowed and looked at the desperate man beneath him, feeling the way he writhed under him and his eyes were begging him to just put it in already. Surely there was no harm in not wearing one if Kouyou was insisting so much.

"Fine," he says and pulls Kouyou towards him and lets his legs wrap around him. "If you get hurt it isn't my fault."

He then poured a bit of the lube onto his length, his hands trembling as he pressed it against Kouyou's ass but not going in just yet. The other whined and pressed closer, trying to impale himself against Aoi and whimpering as he pulled back.

"Please! Just... Just fuck me already.. I can't wait to have you in me anymore just... Please hurry up..!"

'What a slut,' Aoi thought before thrusting into Kouyou's loosened body and making him cry out.

"Ahhhn! Ahhhh, God... So fucking b-big," he whined and couldn't stop his words. "Your cock is so big..! I-it's filling me up so good!"

Aoi groaned as he was finally inside the other, unable to stop from starting to start rocking immediately into a nice hard pattern. Kouyou whined and moaned against the bed sheets, his mind going completely blank as his tenant fucked him hard. The smell of sex and sweat was soon lingering around them and all that could be heard between them were pants and obscenities and the thudding of the metal bed frame against the brick wall. Kouyou's aching sex bounced against his stomach and splashed pre onto his skin.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! Ahh! Ahhhhnnn... Mphhhn, Ahh! Aoi! Fuck me! Fuck me harder baby... Oh Fuck... Yes... Yes..! Right there..! Oh G-god!"

Aoi kept quiet most of the time, his hips acting on their own to roughly angle themselves at Kouyou's special spot over and over, groaning only here and there as Kouyou's insides squeezed him. Soon he could tell Kouyou was about to come because his voice rose higher and higher with each angled thrust. With a slower speed he leaned down to kiss the raven and start pumping his length with his thrusts. Kouyou moaned and met Aoi's hips with his, desperate to release and to make Aoi do the same.

"Mmm! Fuck... Aoi please.. Let me come! I need to... Nngh! Ahnnn! Come in me please! I want you to fill me with your release! Come inside me..!"

His dirty words made Aoi's cock twitch before he gave one hard thrust and made Kouyou come all over their stomachs with a sharp cry. His eyes crossed and he was helpless as a newborn against the sheets, mouth open with his tongue lolling as intense pleasure spread all through him. All he could muster were soft moans and ragged pants as Aoi worked faster inside him to his release until he too finally came.

"Ngh!"

He panted as his come painted Kouyou's insides white, the raven moaning in pleasured surprise and squeezing around him to milk him of every last drop.

"F-fuck... Aoi you... Your body is so good... I can't... Get enough of you..." Kouyou whimpered as Aoi collapsed onto him tiredly. "Does... Does this mean you... You'll accept my offer..? Because... Well, I wouldn't mind if we did this again..."

Aoi got his bearings back before laying next to Kouyou, staring at the beautiful man with lusty eyes.

"Well what do you think, Taka- Er, I mean, Kouyou? I didn't just come inside you just to say no afterwards would I?" He laughed and brushed Kouyou's bangs away. "Of course this means I'll take it."

Kouyou smiled weakly and kissed Aoi deep before snuggling up to him.

"Good... I'm glad I came down here after all," he hummed. "I look forward to receiving my payments Aoi san."

Aoi grinned at him and sat up to put the lube and unused condoms away before joining Kouyou in his bed. He thought they were ready to spend the night together until Kouyou sat up, seemingly to speak. He had a small smile upon his lips, one that... Made all of Aoi's red flags go off. That couldn't be coincidence right?

"Oh yes... There's one more thing I forgot to mention, my dear sweet Aoi... Come here," he says and beckons Aoi to him. Of course being as smitten as he is now, despite the unease he crawled to him and let Kouyou nuzzle up against him, wrapping his arms around his curvy body.

"What is it?" he murmured and feels Kouyou kiss him insistently with his arms at his neck. The next word he hears tell him that he had indeed been... Caught.

"Checkmate."

There's a piercing of sharp hypodermic needles to his neck and everything goes completely black. Uruha pushed the strange white liquid into Aoi's veins before fondly petting his face.

"You are not very smart aren't you," he sighed. "You shouldn't have let a stranger in... Now I have no choice but to keep a tight hold on you from now on. Can't have you running off, can we? Since you are indebted to me now."


	2. Transit

_Yes, I have him. Everything is taken care of. Just... Do your part okay? And don't let father find me... You understand why I can't go back, Ruki. Not yet. This whole thing is my fault. The model facade just isn't working for me anymore. I need to get him far away, so please... Just do this one thing for me. I'm begging you, as my brother.'_

_ \----------------------------_

Everything was a mess.

He wasn't planning for all of this to happen. And he especially didn't want to get his oblivious tenant involved, but it was just too risky to leave him behind.

But here he was, in one of the seats of his own private jet and a still unconcious hottie back in the bedroom of the jet. Which, he still felt bad for by the way. Aoi had been asleep for a while now, a good eight hours. The drugs he gave him were pretty strong even by his standards.

Still, it had given him enough time to gather what little possessions Aoi and he had in the duplex and packed them into the jet so they could get away. He had enough sense to change his clothes first, opting to throw on skinny jeans and a faded grey zip up hoodie he really liked.

Now, unfortunately, Aoi was with him for the long run now, whether he liked it or not. Even if it wasn't his fault...

This was for the best of them both. His father would no doubt be livid to hear that his eldest son had failed his mission and had stolen a family jet to escape his wrath. His pilot was also none other than the next oldest brother, Takanori, whom was now flying the jet towards America, far away from Japan by now he was sure.

"_You didn't have to come with us,_" He remembered saying to his brother when they were first making plans for him to escape. _"All I asked you to do was give us access to the jet and I could do the rest on my own without getting you involved. You should go home."_

But his little brother only laughed at him and shrugged him off.

_"Psh, I am already involved, I may as well keep going with you from now on. Besides, our family has enough sons and daughters to last them for a while, even if they do eventually come after us. And the kid could could use all the help he can get."_

_"Taka, he's twenty five, he's older than you."_

_ "Whatever! Point being, I am coming with you, so shut your mouth hole. As for where we should go, I hear New York is nice this time of year. No one would ever recognize the two Takashima brothers from the strongest Yakuza family in all of Japan."_

Ha, a little spitfire that one. Always eager to tail after him like a shadow. Uruha sighed heavily into his palm for the millionth time that morning alone, restless but unable to sleep because he was too anxious. This whole thing was an utter disaster, but he had to fix it somehow. Some time away from the crazy people he called his family would do just fine.

A small nagging at the back of his mind told him to go check on Aoi so he got up from his seat and walked to the back bedroom. He opened the door slowly so he wouldn't surprise his guest, only to find that Aoi wasn't in the bed like he should have been. Where could he have gone?

"Aoi-san?"

Suddenly he heard the noise of vomiting coming from the adjoined bathroom and sighed. Found him. He walked in to see the raven hunched over the toilet and heaving out the contents of his stomach. Had he always been that shade of green? Now Uruha felt really guilty.

"Go away," he moaned through pained coughs. "Leave me alone to die..."

Must have been the sedatives making him this sick.

"Aoi... Look, I know you're upset-"

"Upset? Upset?! I get forced into sex by someone I thought I could trust, drugged, and then kidnapped and put on some plane far away from home, and you think I am upset? Oh no... I- Hrk! I am absolutely PEACHY."

The sarcasm dripping from his voice was evident, and Uruha couldn't blame him. This was however no time to be putting the blame on him. He did this to save him.

"I had no choice. You were in danger, and I had to save you."

Aoi laughs bitterly and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Oh please, I am sure that whatever it was, I could have handled it."

Uruha had every right to doubt that.

"Even orders to have you killed?"

That made Aoi shudder just from hearing it and he frowned, looking up at Uruha with defiant eyes.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be killed?"

Uruha sighed and figured it was better now or never to explain everything. He leaned casually against the door frame and looked away from the sickly pale man.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you while you're in here all sick like this. You had best finish emptying your stomach and come into the main area so we can talk. There's an unused toothbrush and toothpaste in the mirror if you need them."

Uruha ignored the protests from Aoi to wait and walked back out to the main area of the jet to find Ruki standing there, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Ruki what are you smirking at me like that for?"

His brother smirked even wider and took a seat in one of the chairs around a small table.

"So. How's your little lover boy doing, hm?"

Uruha twitched and took a breath.

"He is not my lover boy, it isn't like that at all."

"Oh please, Uru. You wouldn't have let him fuck you if you didn't like him at least a little bit," He giggles. "What other reason could there be?"

"I am not going to discuss this with you, now get your ass back in that cockpit and fly us to the city, I'm getting tired."

"Tch, whatever..."

Ruki pouted and stood up to shuffle back to the cockpit, grumbling to himself the entire way. Uruha still could swear that he acted like such a child. Oh, there was Aoi coming in now.

"There you are," He says, kind of amused at the gloomy look on his face. "Are you finished?"

Aoi glared at him and he laughs. He was used to seeing harsher glares from his younger sister.

"Hey asshole. You have some explaining to do so spit it out."

"Wow, fiesty aren't you? Very well, have a seat and we can get this out of the way."

"Can you please stop acting like you haven't ruined my life?" Aoi complains as he sits down. "Can you take me home or not?"

Uruha's smile slipped away and the guilt came back full force.

"Look, I won't sugar coat anything for you. No, you cannot go back home. At least not for a while. You're safer with me until we figure out anything else."

"Ha, yeah, safer. If you count being kidnapped as safer."

"Hey I could have just killed you and got it over with, but l didn't."

Uruha quickly turned away so he woudn't see the utterly shocked look on the raven's face. Welp, that was the secret he was dying to let out.

"What? Wh-what do you mean by that? I-if this is some kind of sick joke it isn't funny."

"Does it look like I am laughing, Aoi?"

Aoi felt terror bumps rising on his arms and he realized just how serious Uruha was, so maybe he was right.

"It's not a joke," Uruha says after a moment. "True, I kidnapped you and knocked you out. But this has all been a walk in the park compared to what could have happened."

"And... What could have happened?" Aoi asked in a smaller voice.

"Aoi I am dangerous, but my family is even more so. The Takashima's are Yakuza, and I am the oldest of four brothers and three sisters. My father is the head, and... Well, he wasn't too happy to find out that I wanted to be a model instead of taking over the family as the next head.

"A short time ago, about a year or so, I left and pursued my dream of becoming what I wanted to be and I gained fame quickly. He wanted to change my mind by offering me whatever else I wanted but, heh, obviously what I wanted to do was forbidden so he turned to threats. If I didn't quit my job and come back to the family, he would... He would take drastic measures.

"He would start threatening anyone I became involved with, and I knew he was serious but I really did not want to go back to a life of violence. Then you came along and... Everything became worse. HE made threats on your life just because you so much as spoke to me over the phone. So I hijacked one of the jets and had my brother help me escape and here we are now. Does... That make sense?"

Aoi frowned even deeper and he looked down at his fingers resting on the table.

"I.... Guess so," He mumbled. "So, you're a yakuza? I guess that explains the bad feeling I had about you back at the house. But why would you want to be a model instead of something like that?"

Uruha chuckles humorlessly and looks out of the jet windows at a dark sky illuminated by the moonlight. He just doesn't understand.

"There are things out there better than a life of death and violence, Aoi. I didn't want that life anymore. I wanted to earn my own fortune, not rely on my bloodline for it. Still, my father didn't like that I wanted to live my own life cause he's a controlling bastard. But, I hope he can forgive me someday. If not well... Let's just hope we don't come to that." He turned and looked at a now trembling Aoi, probably scared of what the future held for him from now on.

"So... What now? Where are we going? And what about my things?"

"We're going to America; I have a secret penthouse there where we'll be safe. Everything that you owned that was in the duplex has been moved into the jets cargo hold so you aren't missing anything. I'm sorry Aoi, but until this whole thing blows over I can't let you out of my sight."

The raven swallowed hard and bites his lip worriedly. Uruha could tell he was scared now that he knew there was a price on his head.

"So I'm stuck with you huh? Great... Oh my poor mother would be so heartbroken to know what happened to me. I should have just stayed home. I probably already got fired from my job too..."

Uruha rolled his eyes at the melodramatic way Aoi was acting.

"Don't be such a baby, Aoi," He chides light heartedly. "Think of this as a new experience! Getting to stay in a whole other country must be exciting right? I am sure your... Uh, job, must not have let you take breaks often I'm guessing?"

Aoi scoffed, looking even more forlorn than before at the mention of his job.

"You can say that again..."

It suddenly occurred to Uruha that e had no idea what Aoi did for a living. He supposed it would not hurt to ask. It couldn't be worse than what he was, right?

"So, Aoi... What exactly was your old job anyway? Through our e-mailing you never told me anything. Would you tell me now?"

All of a sudden his face turned incredibly red and his head lowered.

"Is it really that important..?" He mumbles softly.

"Well, I mean you don't have to tell me," Uruha admits with a twiddle of his thumbs. "But if you're talented at whatever you do and you want to make a bit of money, you can work for me and-"

"NO!"

Aoi's outcry made him jump and his face was beet red. Uruha nearly lost it at the look on his face and he rethought his earlier words. Obviously, whatever Aoi worked as was... In his own opinion, bad enough to not want to be mentioned. Now he was very curious.

"Okay okay. You don't have to work for me," Uruha said with a sideways smirk. "But can you at least tell me what you worked as so I don't bring it up again?"

The raven grew indignant and tried to protest but found his voice stuck in his throat. Then he muttered something so low that Uruha almost didn't catch it. Almost. But even so, he still wanted to make sure he was hearing right and not making it up.

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you."

"I said I was an exotic dancer! There are you happy?!"

Oh. Well, that certainly... Wasn't expected. Aoi. An exotic dancer. Or put in simpler terms a stripper. Now that Uruha thought about it his question was very insensitive. But it was kind of... Hot. Imagining Aoi in skimpy clothing and grinding all over a metal pole made hot goose bumps pop up all over his body. Just thinking about it made him kinda horny again. It also made him remember the fun they had a few hours ago...

'Damn it, now's not the time to get turned on by the image of a sexy pole dancing Aoi!'

He had not realized Aoi was calling him until fingers started snapping in his face.

"Hello! Are you listening to me, asshole?! Listen to me when I am talking to you!" Aoi screeched loudly. "You had better not be imagining what I think you are, pervert!"

Uruha snaps out of his fantasizing and blinks at Aoi.

"Um, what now?"

Aoi sighed heavily and bonks his head on the table.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything... That's all perverts do isn't it? Ugh me and my big mouth."

"Well, what do you expect from me, babe? I'm Yakuza, I was raised by my pervert of a father. Just not the way he would have wanted."

"Tch, I can only imagine why, but humor me anyway," Aoi grumbled.

"Well, my dad, he likes woman and boobs and stuff like that. I may also be a guy, but I prefer to think of myself as a magnet for dudes. I prefer my own gender if you hadn't already guessed."

"Yeah I guessed," Aoi said with annoyance. "If it weren't for the fact that you let me do that to you, I could tell by the way you act. No regular woman loving tough guy Yakuza would dress like an eighteen year old."

Uruha had to chuckle at that. Aoi was indeed perceptive, and maybe what was what made him so damn attractive.

"You have a point there. My father always was ashamed at me for not liking girls like he tried to teach me to."

"Why do you like guys anyway? Aren't the heads supposed to like, find wives and have heirs to take over in the future?"

How the hell did this kid know so much about his world?

"That's true, they are. But... After my mum died about ten years ago, father got all depressed and didn't want to meet any other woman because of his attachment to my mother. I was only thirteen at that time, and Takanori was only eleven. But then he met a woman who was exactly like her. Kind, sweet, a charming young thing. She seemed perfect, and they hit it off instantly. Sounds like the perfect mother figure right?" Aoi nodded, curious to where this story was headed. "Well it was all a farce. She may have been kind and sweet to him, but to me and Takanori she treated us like a disease.

"Every time we were left alone together she would swear and curse at us, calling us mistakes and parasites, that we should not have ever been born all because we were simply another woman's sons. She didn't like the fact that someone else had already filled her new home with children, and so she replaced us with others of her own besides me and Takanori. We were stripped of our only mother and forced with a new one who abused us. It led me to believe that no woman in this world could ever replace our birth mother, so we began to hate her as well.

"Takanori was the worst one affected because of how young he was. On his twelfth birthday she broke his arm and blamed it on me. Then five years ago she sexually assaulted me and blamed it on our butler. But unknownst to her I recorded all of it and showed it to father. They were divorced and she was exiled, never to be seen again. I grew to hate the feeling of a woman touching me and turned to men for comfort. That was how it all happened."

He no longer felt any of the conflicting emotions like he did back then towards that woman. Confusion, despair, a feeling of hurt and constant anguish. Now all he felt was anger, keeping the unbridled fury bottled up inside of him from all of those years ago nice and tight. He was known for being a slut sometimes, sure. But when it really came down to it, he was a true force to be dealt with, deadly in both his looks and bullets.

Aoi's own face was a mix of distress and empathy that quickly changed to indifference. But Uruha caught it, oh he caught it big time.

"But right now that is not very important. What about you, Aoi-san? What kind of, um... Dancing do you do? Public or private shows? What kind of lingerie did you w- Oof!"

A quick kick to his shin had him shutting up pretty quickly.

"I don't have to hear that from a brat like you," Aoi snaps. "And for your information, I was the most sought after dancer in the area! People came from all over the city just to see me dance. Not that if matters to me anymore. In fact I guess I should... Thank you for... Getting me out of there."

"Hm? And why is that? You didn't like it there?"

The raven frowns to himself and looks out beyond the window at the clouds beneath them.

"No. I didn't," He finally admits in a low tone. "To my boss, I was nothing more than a dollar sign. I wasn't human, I was just someone who had to look sexy or else I wouldn't get paid at all. And the customers... Wanted every shot they could take at touching me up and to pin me against one of the bathroom stalls to violate me. I hated it.. I hated it so much. So... Thanks."

He sighed and looked back at Uruha with misted over eyes, then something completely unexpected happens. A small smile, weak but still believeable, graced his soft lips. Uruha was left speechless and felt his heart do a small flip. Quickly he just stuttered and looked away, unable to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"U-um... You're welcome Aoi-san," he says back. "Even if I am a Yakuza, I wouldn't hurt anyone without purpose. I'm glad that you understand that I did all of this to save you, to save us both."

"And even though you're just a perverted brat," Aoi chokes out with a laugh. "You're pretty okay. And I will admit. That was some of the best sex I had in a while."

Uruha swallowed and felt his lower body start getting hot again and he crossed his legs. Damn it not again. Or... Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Aoi was finally warming up to him and admitting what he already knew was true. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to finally bridge the gap that had formed between them.

Slyly he lifted his bare foot and started rubbing along the side of Aoi's left leg, sensually rubbing his calf and rising up higher. Aoi made a small choking noise in his throat and he looked startled but oddly enough he didn't try moving away. Maybe he was thinking the same thing by the way his hands were gripping against the table's sides.

"Ne, Aoi-san," Uruha purrs quietly so only he could hear. "Maybe we could... You know, do it once more? I mean if you want... We still have some time before we reach New York after all... And I'm kinda... Well, I'm really.. Turned on."

"Damn you," Aoi snarled though not maliciously. Uruha knew a desperate sound when he heard it. "You really don't play fair do you?"

"Heh, I'm still a Yakuza babe, brat or not. So, you up for it? I'll let you do me again, or do you prefer being bottom this time?"

Aoi's eyes darkened and he knew he struck just the right nerve. He started breathing heavy as Uruha continued to rub and rub and make him harder, panting to himself. Finally he couldn't take any more teasing and snapped.

"Like hell," He growls and stands up to yank Uruha up and kiss him hard on his mouth, making him moan. Uruha gasped and feverishly returns the kisses before pushing Aoi down in one of the seats not confined by a table and straddles him, grinding in his lap to create friction. Aoi jerked his hips up and unzipped Uruha's sweater to nip at his collarbone.

"Ooh I like it when you play rough," The blonde moans softly into Aoi's ear with a heated laugh. "And to think you're this hard from just a little bit of rubbing."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" He growls into Uruha's skin, whom only chuckled in response and hisses as a love bite is placed just under his jaw line.

"Nn, just... shut up and touch me."

Aoi did just that, wandering his hands all over the blonde's slender frame, feeling every plane of skin under his fingertips, brushing his nipples and feeling jerking movements in response. He grinned and started sucking at one of the hickies he made to turn it darker, hearing the other give a strangled but sexy groan of delight. Their hips gyrated against one another and he swore it felt so much better than last time and they weren't even fucking yet.

Uruha gasps and reached down to yank up Aoi's head so he could capture his lips in a heated kiss, writhing with desire from Aoi's touch.

So what if he was a badass gangster? So what if he was technically kidnapped against his will? That didn't really matter anymore, not right now. All he wanted was to just, feel more..

Just when things were getting good suddenly the jet's intercom beeped and they both froze. Fuck, what was it now?

"Hey love bunnies," Ruki chirped over the microphone. "If you two aren't too busy doing anything important, we're reaching the American coastline so I need you to buckle up! There are a few small storm clouds so expect some turbulence. Don't say I didn't warn you! Now have a seat and shut up, we'll be arriving in about half an hour."

They both fell into a stunned silence until Aoi tsked and nudged Uruha off his lap, no longer in the mood. It was a shame too, he was looking forward to it to be honest. But that other brat just had to go and ruin it.

"I'm gonna kill him," Uruha mumbles to himself in disappointment and sighs. "I'm gonna fucking kill him. Who does he think he is...? Ugh."

He looks utterly pissed but just sits next to Aoi and places his hand in his lap for no apparent reason. At least until it starts sliding towards his hard on that still hadn't gone down, makign Aoi jump in surprise.

"What are you doing? We're not doing anyth-"

"Oh no, no no no no no no, Aoi-san, we _are_ going to do it whether you like it or not. Maybe not now, but as soon as we reach the city I swear to god, if I have to tie you down and drug you again, we are going to fuck. I don't care who's on top, I don't care who fucks who. But for your sake, just shut the fuck up and let me get you off at least once."

The frustration in his voice was hard to not take seriously, and the look in his eyes todl him not to argue. Not when there could literally be a gun hidden anywhere in this damn jet. He didn't want to take his chances with a horny, bratty, possibly insane Yakuza heir. It was probably, without a doubt the most terrifying thing to witness his anger first hand so he had no choice but to relent.

He could only hope to God that the rest of his stay wasn't going to be like this. 


	3. Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized this has gotten longer than I thought. And now there will be 4 instead of 3 chapters now lmfao

_ "Reports have been flooding in of a mass political threats in Tokyo, Japan. The island nation has been under strange attacks from an unknown organization for the last ten years, but suspicions have been saying that the organization has been around for much longer than this, up to fifty or so years. The NYPD have been working with the TPD in Tokyo to find correlations now that the same group has been sighted here in New York City, specifically in the Manhattan and Bronx areas. New updates will be available when more reports of activity are uncovered..." _

The sound of a TV echoed through a closed door into a quiet bedroom, closed off and dark from sun blocking blinds. The muffled voices, although in English, were more than understandable. Aoi silently thanked his years of English study. But the news of a gang from his home country being here gave him chills. And he was having such a nice nap.

Aoi nudges his eyes open, tired from the long flight. But even more tired from what happened when they got here only four hours ago. From what he was told, they have been on a plane since around six in the morning, and Aoi only woke up around ten AM. By now it was around seven in the evening. 

His legs still felt like jelly, but there was a pleasant tingle in his stomach from a satisfactory few rounds of sex. Speaking of which...

Beside him, Uruha snoozed like the dead, covered only by the thin sheets on the bed. At least Aoi had the decency to put on sweatpants. Still. He can't deny, the other looked cutely vulnerable like this. Marked up with red and purple all along his back and neck as well as his front probably, but he was laying on his stomach so they were hidden.

Aoi sighed and tiredly sat up, his back aching from the few hours of sleep. The sheets shifted and fell from his lap, showing his abdomen that was also covered in hickies. Kouyou went all out didn't he?

The sweatpants barely clung to his hips, too large for his skinny frame. They belonged to Takanori's boyfriend Akira. They met him at the secret airport that belonged to a mutual friend and the two were clingy like touch starved koalas. But it was okay to leave them be, he guessed. All of his clothes were still packed away, they were all too tired to get everything out, so waiting until morning would be best. 

Aoi sought out his phone to look at his messages, finding only one from his brother saying he was going on vacation, again, and to not worry about him for three weeks. So, the only family he had now was out of contact. No parents or other siblings… Just him, Kouyou, his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. Three strangers of whom he had no idea how to talk to. With Kouyou it had always just been sex that kept them talking, it was their only link to one another. And it was sad. Who knows how long he would need to be here. He had to make it less awkward somehow.

Aoi takes one last look at Kouyou before finding his discarded shirt (that was also not his) and slipping it over his head to cover the weirdly placed marks. He was already embarrassed to know that Takanori walked in on them while his dick was still in Kouyou’s mouth during his first blowjob in this place, he didn’t need to make it any worse. Still, it would have been prevalent to lock the door behind them. 

Well, whatever, he hasn’t had time to eat anything since they got here all that time ago, those hours wasted with sleep and exhausting sex. Why did he agree to let the other do these things again? Oh yeah, he can’t handle his fucking pheromones and desire to get off like any healthy normal male his age, gay or not. His body told him what he needed and he took it. 

And that was how he would let himself get through all of this and hopefully, with some shred of hope left over, he could go back to his regular life that wasn’t filled with death threats and gangsters at every turn. If his captors would allow it. Hopefully he would not have to deal with this for some bullshit excuse like his own safety. No, he just wanted to get this out of the way and hope that Kouyou could figure this all out. 

The rest of the house was quiet aside from the TV on. Aoi saw no sign of Takanori or his boyfriend even though this was their place. Apparently they had safehouses all over america? He wasn't too sure where all at though. This one was simple, a small three room house hidden in the low rise buildings of Astoria. It was otherwise out of the way in a small three story brown brick building. 

Aoi remembered that on the way in, there was another house beneath them and then a small coffee shop on the ground floor. Maybe he could go get something to eat and then get a coffee from there? Sounded like a good plan so far. 

Luckily the resident couple were not around. But they left yellow sticky note on the counter with his name in big black marker. Confused he brings it closer to read the small handwriting.

**Aoi kun, me n akira went out to get more food and bring some of your clothes back. Also my friend Yutaka will be over tonight to cook dinner. Plz tell kouyou, and we will come back around 9 tonight.**

**PS just in case I left a handgun and boxes of ammo under the kitchen sink . Dont worry, it isnt loaded until you load it urself**

**-takanori**

So that's where they had gone. Why did they leave the TV running? And why did they leave a gun in an incredibly dangerous place? Being unloaded does not give him any sense of self security. 

The TV continues to drone on. Aoi scowls and goes to turn it off, but a headline catches his attention. 

Body found near Brooklyn Bridge, marking it as the tenth one found this month. No identity or autopsy results have been released as of now

Could this be a coincidence? Or was this more serious than he could imagine? Perhaps Kouyou was right. Maybe he needed protection more than he hoped. 

Feeling paranoid, Aoi leaves the TV on and starts to make himself some toast and scrambled eggs. His stomach is loudly protesting against being empty, so he is glad to calm it once it's all done. 

With a plate he settles into the couch, zoning out as he watches the screen and fills his stomach. The hollow ache finally goes away and is replaced by a pleasantly full warmth.

  
  


////////////

  
  


Another ten minutes go by. The food is long gone and the sink is filled with dishes. Aoi watches the TV with a mindless state, his eyes wandering around the screen anytime a headline caught his eye. 

It is only when he hears a confused snuffling and slight movement in the other room that he snaps out of his daze. His spine pops as he stretched out his limbs before getting up to check on Kouyou. The bedroom is still dark, but he can now make out the younger male sitting up in bed. He is rubbing his eyes and combing through his unruly hair before noticing Aoi standing in the doorway. 

Aoi almost (almost) coos softly at the confused and just waking up expression on his face. His cheeks are swollen, his eyes are puffy, and a thin red mark from the pillow streaks across his chin. 

"Baby? When did you wake up?"

The elder tries to ignore the way his heart stutters at the nickname and his mind forces him to shuffle into the room. A small lamp lights up the room, a better alternative to the otherwise harsh fluorescent lights in the ceiling. 

"About an hour now. And I'm not your baby."

Aoi mindlessly takes a seat at the soft recliner facing the window, his eyes straining to pick up light beyond those of the city. It was already dark outside. 

"Mm not yet," the younger male hums before stretching out his arms. Aoi sighed and ignored the way his gut tingled at the sight of his own marks littering such pale and smooth skin in the reflection of the window.

"Your brother and his boyfriend should be back soon. They said they were bringing food and that some Yutaka guy was coming over to cook."

Kouyou perks up a bit at this and smiles wide. 

"Oh Yutaka is coming? He is an old friend, he owns a restaurant down the street from here. His food is the best."

How many people did they know here? Surely it had to be a lot considering that someone associated with gangs, or in this case an actual mafia, had many connections.

“I know there is more you aren’t telling me, but I won’t pry. But we should get up, I’m hungry and wanna go to that shop downstairs we saw for something sweet.”

Kouyou huffs and smiles up at Aoi. 

“Fine, I just hope you still have an appetite enough to eat dinner. Yutaka will more than likely give you a lot.”

Aoi waved him off and found more suitable clothing while they waited for his things to arrive.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me like I am naive.”

He feels a soft hand slip around his waist as he is changing his shirt and lips at his ear in a gentle voice.

“You have no idea.”

//////////////////////

Dressed in normal jeans and a graphic tee from Akira’s collection of many, they make their way down to the cafe. The apartment is separated from the store by an outside staircase, giving both buildings privacy. The staircase itself is very out of the way off the sidewalk off their street but still in obvious and plain sight. None of the buildings seem squished together, allowing for ample space between each property line. 

For Aoi, it was comforting to see so many people so carefree in such a big city. Teenagers hung out on the front steps of shared apartments, little old ladies sweeping off their front porches, the nice people running restaurants and other businesses. Back in Tokyo, he would only see hurried panic and no desire to be friendly with everyone. Comforting, but alien.

Kouyou speaks up once they have reached the front glass doors of the cafe, the words ‘HoneySpace’ in soft curling letters across one door and over their front awning.

“Luckily for us, this place is run by people who immigrated from Japan, so expect to hear our tongue very often while here.”

Aoi supposes that too is a comfort. 

“I don’t even know what kind of stuff they have,” he sighs and follows the younger inside. “But I guess I will know soon enough.”

The inside is well lit and bright colors overtake him, though not too overwhelming on the senses. The floors are a soft honey colored tile with swirling and sloping patterns that are fun to trace visually. The walls are painted a gentle white with baby blue trim and the ceiling is a pleasing black and white checkerboard running diagonally instead of symmetrically. There are tables and booths that are an all matching beige palette with gentle white edges. The scent of coffee and sugary treats lingers in the air. It feels soft and cozy in here, despite him having never been here before.

“Wow, they changed the walls since I have been here last,” he hears Kouyou laugh. “They used to be a god awful hot pink. Glad they changed it. Go sit somewhere, I will order for us ok baby?"

There is one table that is more appealing than anywhere else, with only two chairs on either side tucked away in a little alcove near the front counter. Kouyou noticed it and pulled them towards it to sit down before anyone else can and quickly goes to the counter to order. Aoi watched and heard him converse with the nice young teenager at the counter in their shared language before coming back and sliding into the other side booth.

“Okay. I got us both warm matcha lattes with blueberry muffins and organic pancakes. That okay?" Aoi nodded. It sounded delicious. "So, why don’t we take the time we are here to discuss what will happen while we are here, hm? As well as why we are being sought out.”

Aoi eyes him suspiciously. 

"Okay..? And that would be?"

Kouyou takes a few seconds to collect his thoughts before saying anything. And Aoi knows it must be difficult to say everything about their situation. But this talk was necessary.

"My family is persistent. In their eyes, I am an escaped traitor with nothing but baggage that needs to be disposed of. I hold many secrets, I was always raised to be the perfect soldier. The best oldest sibling of my three brothers and one sister. So this was a huge blow to their system. Truthfully, this isn't the first time I wanted to run from their clutches. But this is the first time I have gotten this far."

"First when I was a teenager and my mother died because my father couldn't take her to the hospital after being stabbed by a rival family member. His ego would not allow him to look vulnerable. Second was when I turned twenty. Father's new wife and our step mother pushed Takanori down the steps of our family home. His left arm was fractured in three places and his hip bone nearly snapped in half. All over a simple girl he liked. He sti has lasting damage to this day, so he never got put into field work and instead was made to learn tech stuff.

"Truthfully, I have been working in secret with the NYPD for months now. Keeping my whereabouts unknown is harder than you think. I need to keep us hidden somehow, so I need some help from the outside."

Aoi gapes at him, mouth open.

"You're working with  _ cops? _ And does Takanori know?"

Kouyou laughs bashfully, rubbing at his neck and avoiding eye contact. 

"Honestly? Takanori is the reason why I have these connections. I myself have not done anything illegal, I was merely muscle in the background of meetings. But Taka is smart. Truth be told, Akira is closer to the NYPD than anyone. He's an officer in training. His chief of police has a deal with us  _ exclusively _ ."

Once again, Aoi is floored by this revelation. As he sits there with shock written on his face, the waitress arrives with their orders and this has him snapping out of it long enough to taste his drink.

"He offers clemency and full pardons in exchange for information. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what Takanori was doing now. We exchange info every other week to help them develop a case to have my family arrested and the empire completely dissolved. And they all need my help."

Aoi sips at his latte slowly, his mind reeling from all this information. Kouyou is nibbling thoughtfully on one of the muffins. 

"So, why am I involved?" He asked finally. "How did I get roped into all of this?"

Kouyou sighed and gave him a bite of the muffin, who takes it gratefully. 

"Unfortunately, you were roped in as soon as you called about the apartment. My building is indeed an apartment, so it was all legal. It took me a year to build it up. I've been away from home for nearly 3 years. It wasn't until after you moved in that I was getting the threats. They were able to track me through you. So, you became a target by proxy. I'm sorry, baby, but this is kind of my fault. But it was not your fault. Just know this, okay?"

Kouyou's voice drops to a gentle tone. Soft and filled with regret. It helps to calm the nerves racing under his skin. And feeling a warm soft hand slip into his helps too. He sighs and feels jittery from the caffeine in his latte, but it keeps him warm. And so does the gentle warmth emanating from the fingers wrapped into his. 

"Okay. So… how long do you think we will have to hide?"

"Hopefully not for long. We have a pretty good fole against them now. It shouldn't take long before the raid that flushes then out entirely."

Aoi felt some weight coming off of his shoulders. But some was still there. For an unknown time, he would have to rely on Kouyou. For his own safety. But looking at the younger man now, seeing him look so worried for him and not just himself, was endearing. The black rings around his eyes hinted to sleep loss, and the nap he had earlier was probably the most he had in a long time.

"You seem tired. You should rest when we get back. I'll wake you when everyone gets here."

The younger blinked at him and a mask slipped from his face, showing just how exhausted he must be. 

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me too much, baby."

Again, a hot flush creeps up his spine at the name and he swallows down his pride. 

"You've spent enough time worrying about me. Now let me do the same for you."

Their hands are still entwined, and Aoi finds himself mortified on the inside when he realises not once did he want to let go. It was too warm and comforting, fighting against the cold night air. He looks outside to state out onto the still well lit street, eyes finding countless stars hanging above the city.

"We should get back. Are you done now?"

Aoi looks down at his empty cup and mostly eaten food. His stomach is fuller now and he sighs. 

"Yes. Let's take this back for later."

  
  
  


**TBC**


End file.
